Downloadable Content
Klassic Costumes are costumes for select characters in Mortal Kombat (2011) that depict them as they appeared in the earlier arcade games. The costumes are DLC that were originally acquired through pre-ordering the game through various retail stores. Only Sub-Zero, Scorpion, and Reptile's Klassics come with their Klassic Fatalities. The Klassic Costumes for Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Reptile, Mileena, Kitana, Ermac, and Jade (Klassic Skin Pack 1), are now downloadable on the Playstation Network for $4.99, and Xbox LIVE for 400 Microsoft points. The Klassic versions of Cyrax and Sektor are free DLC that come via an update to the game or along with the purchase of Skarlet, Noob Saibot andSmoke are available for free with an update to the game or along with the purchase of Kenshi, similar to Skarlet. Two additional Klassic Costumes for Kitana and Jade (their MKII costumes) were released along with Rain, and, most recently (and finally), Sub-Zero's MK3 Klassic Costume, and a Retro style MK3 costume for Cyber Sub-Zero were released with Freddy Krueger. Additionally there appear to be more costumes coming for several characters (Mileena and Sub-Zero being among them) on the PS Vita version of Mortal Kombat (2011). This can be seen in a couple of scenes of the gameplay trailers that have appeared. If or not they are going to appear on the console versions is unknown as of yet. thumb|300px|right|Klassic Skins Pack trailer Sub-Zero's Klassic Costumes *'Sub-Zeros Klassic Costume was acquired by pre-ordering ''Mortal Kombat (2011) from Best Buy or downloading the Klassic Skin Pack 1. *Downloading either Freddy Krueger or Compatibility Pack #4 will unlock Retro Cyber Sub-Zero, along with MK3 Unmasked Sub-Zero, as bonus items. *A masked version of the UMK3 Sub-Zero costume is exclusive to ''Mortal Kombat (2011) for the PS Vita Scorpion's Klassic Costume *'Scorpion's Klassic costume was acquired by pre-ordering Mortal Kombat (2011) from Gamestop or downloading the Klassic Skin Pack 1. *'''Scorpion received a UMK3 costume exclusive to ''Mortal Kombat (2011) for the PS Vita Reptile's Klassic Costume '''Reptiles Klassic Costume was acquired by pre-ordering ''Mortal Kombat (2011) from Amazon.com or downloading the Klassic Skin Pack 1. Mileena's Klassic Costume *'Mileenas Klassic Costume was acquired by pre-ordering ''Mortal Kombat (2011) from Wal-Mart or downloading the Klassic Skin Pack 1. *Mileena also has a MKII costume exclusive to ''Mortal Kombat (2011) for the PS Vita Kitana's Klassic Costumes *UMK3 '''Kitanas Klassic Costume was acquired by pre-ordering ''Mortal Kombat (2011) from Toys R Us or downloading the Klassic Skin Pack 1. *Downloading either Rain, or the compatibility pack will download Klassic MKII Kitana, along with Klassic MKII Jade, as bonus items. Ermac's Klassic Costume Ermac's Klassic Costume was acquired by pre-ordering the Kollector's Edition or Tournament Edition of Mortal Kombat (2011) from any of the retailers above or downloading the Klassic Skin Pack 1. Jade's Klassic Costumes *UMK3 Jade's Klassic Costume was acquired by purchasing Mortal Kombat or Mortal Kombat Annihilation on Blu-ray. PS3 version exclusive in the Blu-ray or downloading the Klassic Pack. *Downloading either Rain, or the compatibility pack will download Klassic MKII Jade, along with Klassic MKII Kitana, as bonus items. Cyrax's Klassic Costume Downloading either Skarlet, or the compatibility pack will download Klassic Cyrax, along with Klassic Sektor, as bonus items.IGN Klassics Sektor's Klassic Costume Downloading either Skarlet, or the compatibility pack will download Klassic Sektor, along with Klassic Cyrax, as bonus items. Noob Saibot's Klassic Costume Downloading either Kenshi, or the compatibility pack will download Klassic Noob Saibot, along with Klassic Smoke, as bonus items. Smoke's Klassic Costume Downloading either Kenshi, or the compatibility pack will download Klassic Smoke, along with Klassic Noob Saibot, as bonus items. Rain's Klassic Costume The Playstation Vita version will feature Rain in his original UMK3 costume. http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=1rWwTP7xmis Gallery File:Klassic_Scorpion_Skin.png|Klassic Scorpion File:Klassic_sub-zero.png|Klassic Sub-Zero File:Klassic_Reptile_Skin.png|Klassic Reptile File:Retro_ninja_ermac_finalartwork.jpg|Klassic Ermac File:Kitanaclassic.jpg|Klassic Kitana File:Mileena_klassic_costume.png|Klassic Mileena File:JadeKlassic.jpg|Klassic Jade Klassic_sektor_.jpg|Klassic Sektor Klassic_cyrax.jpg|Klassic Cyrax Klassic_noobsaibot.jpg|Klassic Noob Saibot Klassic_smoke.jpg|Klassic Smoke Jademk2dlc.png|Klassic MKII Jade Kitanamk2dlc.png|Klassic MKII Kitana Subretromk3.png|Klassic MK3 Sub-Zero Cyberszretro.png|Klassic MK3 Cyber Sub-Zero MK9 Vita Sub-Zero UMK3 Masked.png|Klassic Masked UMK3 Sub-Zero (Vita Exclusive) Umk3scorp1.png|Klassic UMK3 Scorpion (Vita Exclusive) References Category:Glossary Category:Gameplay Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Category:Downloadable Costume Category:Downloadable Content Category:Content